Hledám, hledám jednoduchý život!
by Hikina
Summary: Dost otlouklé téma, cestování časem, pff! Al je uprostřed deprese, když se do školy dostane malé ne zrovna dobré zvířátko... Asi by jste to měli brát s rezervou. Snažila jsem se omezit chyby, ale jo. Jsou tam, hlavně co se týče famfrpálu...jak názvy, tak postavy.


„Vypadáš pohuble." Poznamenal Scorpius na mou hlavu, když jsem si sundal svetr. Jen jsem se zašklebil, co bych mu na to asi měl říct, že?

„_Je to těžké se najíst, když si na tebe každou cestu do Velké síně počkají nějací hajzlové a zkopou tě do břicha tak, že jsi rád, že dýcháš volně. Och, jestli se chceš zeptat, jsou to kamarádi mého debilního bratra, toho úžasného Jamese Pottera, který by neublížil mouše a kamarády si vybírá pečlivě…" _Absurdní představa, vyklopit to Scorpiusovi, i když je to nejlepší kamarád, co mám. „Hm, vážně? Asi bych se měl přestat učit a začít jíst.." Poznamenal jsem sarkasticky, čímž jsem narážel na naši předchozí činnost.

Malfoy jen protočil očima, obrátil stránku v učebnici a brkem se poškrábal na čele. „Takže, … popiš pohyby a zaklínadla pro uřknutí, které vyvolá porušení smlouvy, kterou dotyčný podepsal nebo parafoval. Jaké jsou možnosti uřknutí a kdy v minulosti, bylo těchto uřknutí používáno." Vyvalil oči, ale já začal odříkávat přesné pohyby, abych svého kamaráda poučil, že makat na známkách se tedy opravdu vyplácí. „A v minulosti, za bod navíc, se to například použilo při první schůzce obranných sil Brumbálovy armády.."

„To jako bude v NKÚ? Děláš si kozy?" vyvalil oči a taky si sundal svetr. Dneska je tu nějaké horko, hádám. „Nemyslím, protože to, z čeho čerpáš, je Jamesovo." Odpověděl jsem a podal mu naši učebnici. „Má to na OVCE."

„OVCE?" vyrazil ze sebe. „Ale ty má až za rok, Seve!"

„Neříkej mi Seve! A má je, protože mu je dala teta Hermiona. Myslí si, že vždycky je lepší začít dřív," vysvětlil jsem. Scorpie padl hlavou do nezaschlých inkoustů a začal do stolu rytmicky bušit. Společenka (hlavně pátý a sedmý ročník) se na nás podívala krajně nerudně, ale brzy se ukázalo, že z toho Malfoy udělal tradici, páč do pěti minut, to začali dělat všichni. Až toho měli prefekti tak akorát a poslali nás do ložnic, že už je pozdě. A já si, při pohledu na hodinky co vytáhl jeden sedmák, uvědomil, že opravdu je. Půl jedné. Ach jo.

Tak šup do postele, Albusi… pomyslel jsem si šťastně a padl za vlast.

Polovina lidí, s nimž jsem jel vlakem do prvního ročníku, by byli bývali nejradši v Nebelvíru. Hnal se tam vlastně každý. A já samozřejmě tam chtěl taky. Hlavně kvůli tátovi, jenže to víte. Vyrůstat s Džemem a Lilkem…to si odnesete na charakteru. (A hlavně kvůli Jamesovi.)

Každé ráno si musíte lstí, jako nenápadné, prostřední dítě vydobýt snídani. Musíte si počínat směle a na malou chvíli zapomenout na Řády, jenž vyvěsila vaše matka na dveře každého z Vás, aby se nezboural dům po kmotrovi vašeho otce. A když to nevyjde, je prostě nejlepší přidat nějaký lektvar do kakaa, které Vám sourozenec ukradl, já osobně používám svrbící. A navíc - můj, více či méně, vznešený původ? Potter a Weasley? Hádejte, kam jsem zabočil. Nakonec jsem byl ale rád. Věřte tomu, nebo ne, normální člověk by dnes v Nebelvíru nepřežil. Červená a zlatá tam je teď všude, je tam hluk a neplecha (děkuji, mí úžasní příbuzní) a nedá se tam soustředit. Žádné soukromí. Nic. A nemají rádi šprty.

Zmijozel, ať se Vám to zdá divné či ne, uctívá soukromí a loajálnost. A hlavně tolik neodsuzuje. Nevím jaké byly poměry před druhou kouzelnickou válkou, ale teď to bylo takhle. Samozřejmě máme v koleji také úplné tupohlavce a hajzlíky – ale ty má teď i Mrzimor s Havraspárem(!). Nebelvír je měl snad vždycky.

A co víc, tyhle barvy mi nejenže jdou k očím, jak mi řekla po rozřazení jedna sedmačka, aby mně povzbudila (byl jsem dost zklamaný a popotahoval jsem), ale ještě ke všemu mně uklidňují a nebolí mně z nich hlava jako když jsem byl pět minut v Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Neřešte důvod návštěvy, moc by jste se nechytali. Ale moc rádi mně tam neviděli.

Takže, to jsem já. Al Potter, první Zmijozel v rodině. A poslední co se týče Potterů – Lilie se navzdory všem mým prosbám stala Nebelvírem a ne Mrzimorem, nebo Havraspárem. Škoda, hlavu by na to měla… Vlastně nijak zvláštní, ta moje osobnost. Nehraju famfrpál za kolej, nerad si z někoho střílím a jsem docela dost laxní… Jak jste si již určitě všimli…

Slyšel jsem, jak se do postele vedle vsunul Scorpius a jen ztěžka si zatáhl závěsy. Do pěti vteřin ložnice chrápala. No, co čekat od čtyř spících kluků. Jediní, kdo nechrápou jsem já a Cale. Zašklebil jsem se, zatáhl závěsy a ponořil se do klidného spánku. Tedy, klidného. Vzpomněl jsem si, že mám přinést pojednání pro… no, to je fuk.

Uprostřed noci jsem se zničehonic vymrštil, rozhrnul závěsy a neklidně se rozhlížel. Stejně tak mí další spolubydlící – Scorpius, Rodney, Cale a Andrew. Nejdřív jsme netušili proč, dokud jsme to neslyšeli znovu. Kroky. Hlasité. A škrábání na kamenné podlaze. Pak to zničehonic přestalo, ale jasně jsme slyšeli jak se polovina koleje stěhovala, aby zjistila co ty hlasité zvuky byly. My to vzdali, ráno jsme měli lektvary. Na ty bych zaspat nechtěl…

Když mně všichni opustili, neochotně jsem šel na snídani. I když jsem věděl, co mně čeká v jedné chodbě. Ovšem, netušil jsem, že už se toho nedočkám a tu zatracenou chodbu dlouho neuvidím…

Na půli cesty jsem vrazil do sourozenců Scamanderových. Lorcan a Lysander jsou fajn – Havraspárští, trošku magoři a vycházejí s Rose, za což bych jim dal Merlinův řád. Rose je taky v Havraspáru a co vím, štve tam snad všechny. Navíc jsem jim vděčný za spousty věcí. A v tu samou chvíli odtamtud vyšel i můj bratr, ti co mně šikanují za ním.

„Alíčku!" zamával na mně. Přísahám, ještě jednou mi řekne Alíčku…! Ti kluci se začali smát. A z nějakého důvodu odtamtud brzy vyšla i moje sestra.

„Ale!" Zamávala a přispěchala ke mně. No, já byl úplně zmrzlý hrůzou. Lysander s Lorcanem též. Lily se zamračila a zeptala se: „Co se děje? Jamesi? Jamesi!" Vtáhla ho k nám a s hrůzou se dívala na tu věc před námi. Už vím, co dělalo v noci ty hrozné zvuky.

Tuhle chvíli jsem měl dost rozmazanou. Ta věc odhodila Jamesovy kamarády na zeď a v bezvědomí padli na zem, aniž by věděli co je srazilo. Po nás se to vrhlo taky, nejdřív na Lorcana, naštěstí on má s magickými zvířaty zkušenosti a uskočil, ovšem brzy to chytilo Lysandera za nohu a normálně ho to spolklo. Ne jako normálně spolklo, jenže ono to otevřelo tlamu a tam byl… modrý vír a tím Lysandera prohodil. Slyšel jsem jak plesklo, ať už Lys dopadl kamkoli, vydalo to zvuk kamenné dlažby. Začínal jsem mít podezření, co to je za zvíře, i když je to absolutně nemožný…!

„Lysi!" Zakřičela Lils a vytáhla hůlku. „Mdloby na tebe!" Zaječela, jenže se to nevyplatilo, kouzlo se od jeho kožichu odrazilo a ona padla na zem. Zvíře k ní přispěchalo a spolklo ji. Lorcan, který začínal být zoufalý a vrhl se směrem ke mně, už ani nevím z jakého důvodu, mi něco chtěl říct, nebo něco udělat…jenže ho to popadlo taky a… Kus hábitu se zasekl na jednom z jeho zubů. Udělalo se mi špatně. „Ale!" Zaječel Jamie a vrhal na tvora neverbální zaklínadla. Já, celkem otřesený, vytáhl hůlku a začal jsem metat první kletby, které mně napadly. Když se většina kleteb vracela na nás, museli jsme toho zanechat. James se vrhl ke mně a odstrčil mně do chodby: „Najdi profesora Longbottoma!" V tu chvíli ho to chytlo a bralo k hubě. Otočil jsem se a začal utíkat. Byl bych to možná i stihl, kdybych nebyl, jak Scorpius poznamenal, vychrtlý. A zrovna v tu chvíli, kdy jsem na Scorpii pomyslel, se vynořil ze zatáčky. „Albusi!" zaječel. Zvíře se otočilo, praštilo mně ostny na konci ocasu, chytlo Malfoye a skoncoval to s ním rychleji než s ostatními. Jasně jsem cítil, jak mi na hrudi tečou potůčky krve, ale snažil jsem se postavit. Ale už jsem neměl čas, ta věc se na mně vrhla a já viděl jen modrou… dokud jsem nedopadl do čísi napřažené náruče. „Ale!" Slyšel jsem Lils. „Jamesi! Ono ho to zranilo!"

Pro jistotu jsem měl zavřené oči, cítil jsem se hrozně malátně. „Pusť mně k němu, já to ihned spravím." slyšel jsem Lorcana. Dovolil jsem se zasmát. „Neříkej mi, že mně chytla moje mladší sestra. Protože jestli jo, lituju toho kluka, co jednou chytí, páč ruce má jak mačo."

Lily se zasmála. „Ne, i když jsem chtěla a věř mi, že bych to _dokázala_"_ (o tom jsem nepochyboval)_, „chytnul tě James." Zavrčel jsem. „Tak ať mně pustí, neřád."

„Měl jsi utéct, Sévie!" Argumentoval Jamie ale položil mně na zem.

„Curatio Musculu." Lorcan jezdil hůlkou po mých zraněních a já se znovu cítil na to, otevřít oči. „Tedy, Albie, na tobě se to nejlíp cvičí." Poznamenal. „Kde jsme přistáli?" zeptal jsem se radši a snažil se posadit. Lily, která stála kousek od Scorpiuse, o kterého se očividně pokoušely mdloby se zatvářila zvláštně. „No, v Bradavicích, jen…ehm…"

Vymrštil jsem se do stoje a otočil se kolem své osy. „Panebože…" Lorcan a Lys mně začali podpírat, jako kdybych měl znovu omdlít. Ne, že bych do toho neměl daleko. Mířil na mně hůlkou můj jmenovec… oba. A kdyby ty obrazy mohly taky, jisto jistě by to udělaly taky. _„Pracovna McGonagalové?"_ Pomyslel jsem si. _„Asi před třiceti lety…ach můj bože…"_

Lorcan mi tisknul rameno a byl jsem si jistý, že myslí úplně na to samé.

„Kdo jste… a co pohledáváte v mé škole." Albus Brumbál byl jistojistě nebezpečný. Nadechl jsem se: „Vysvětlí Vám to oni, já totiž právě omdlívám…" A svalil jsem se do náruče Lyse, nebo Lorcana, teď si nějak nejsem jist. „Seve!" bylo to poslední, co jsem slyšel.

Vždycky jsem měl špatný vztah snad s každým, kdo se opovážil říct něco špatného o mé koleji, nebo nějak urážel můj výběr charakteru. Pamatuji si první den ve škole, kdy se na mně James (vlastně všichni) koukal jako kdybych byl něčím nakažený. Nedal mi pak celý měsíc pokoj, dokud jsem se neskamarádil se Scorpiusem. Jakmile kolem mě byl Malfoyovic potomek, všichni se drželi zpátky. Hlavně potom, co David Mooley visel za nohy v jedné z brankářských obručí, hodinu potom, co mi dal facku. Dodnes jsem nezjistil, jak se to stalo a jestli to opravdu byl Malfoy. Jediné co s určitostí vím je, že David mi pak nelezl na oči do té doby, než odešel minulý rok ze školy. Přišel ke mně, uklonil se a pelášil, jako by mu hořela koudel. Scorpius to nekomentoval a jen si dál listoval v příručce pro přeměňování. Když jsem po něm vrhl pohled, jediné co poznamenal bylo: „Cale tě musí ostříhat, zase připomínáš holku." A otočil stránku.

Rozhodně jsem pak měl špatný vztah s těmi, kteří znevažovali mé jméno. Ať už byl jeden či druhý větší lhář, hrdina a nebo mix toho, byl jsem na výběr hrdý. I když bych se rozhodně raději jmenoval Remus. Nebo Romulus. Cokoli. Ale dostal jsem tohle, tak jsem si zvykl. Nakonec, všichni tak rádi přezdívkují…takže jedna dívenka z prvního ročníku trpí utkvělou představou, že se jmenuji Alfréd nebo Simon. A to hlavně díky mému zženštilému bratrovi a jeho rannímu pozdravu, když jsem dívce vysvětloval cestu do učebny dějin umění: „Alí! Kde jsi Simíku, moje lásko!"

Doufám, že Vám došlo, že James se toho uřknutí nezbavil asi na dva měsíce, takže já si sice velice pošmáknul na školním trestu, (který trval týden) ale za to s úsměvem na tváři a písničkou v hlavě. Pro příště si hloupá pojmenování odpustil.

Nepředpokládal jsem tedy, že budu vycházet dobře s mým jmenovcem v živém provedení. V obraze u nás doma, si na mně zvykl a celkem mě snášel – ostatně neměl na vybranou. Zamiloval si Lils a ta milovala mě, takže na všech jejich čajových seancích jsem prostě nechyběl, zbavil jsem se jich až v září svého prvního ročníku.

A než se zeptáte – ne, ale vůbec nevypadal nadšeně, když mně vzbudilo překotné vysvětlování a naprosté rychlé blekotání našich jmen, od mých inteligentních kamarádů a geniálních sourozenců. Naštěstí to Brumbál utnul a poslal Snapea, aby šel dohlédnout na příjezd žáků (ještě lepší, prvního září!), že evidentně „návštěvníky znervózňujete Severusi."

Snape odkráčel a vrhl rychlý pohled po nervózní Lily, než za sebou prásknul dveřmi. Brumbál se otočil na nás a usmál se: „Nu, začneme tedy od začátku? Kdopak jste?" Zaměřil se na nejstaršího účastníka zájezdu – na mého bratra. To potěš!

James se nadechl, aby začal vysvětlovat, ale já už jsem viděl živelnou pohromu a tak jsem ho přerušil: „Jestli dovolíte, uh, pane profesore, vysvětlím to já." Brumbál se sice zatvářil zvláštně, ale pak to zamaskoval a pokynul mi. A tak jsem řekl, co se stalo. Jak jsme v noci slyšeli skřípot (což dokonce potvrdili i Nebelvírští s Havraspárskými) a jak nás cosi napadlo, když jsme šli na snídani. Ale když se mělo přijít na popis toho zvířete, zamžila se mi paměť. A všem ostatním taky, protože když jsem řekl, že se mi to rozmazává, nikdo se nesnažil mi napovědět.

Brumbál vzdychl. „Myslím, že vím co Vás napadlo, ale budu si sem muset pozvat bystrozory. Ach, to je těžké. Ty hrátky s časem…" Pohladil dlaní Fawkese a pak se znovu usměvavý obrátil na nás: „No, vypadá to, že Vám naše škola bude muset dát pohostinní. Přeci jenom, takovouhle návštěvu tu nemáme každý den! Nuže a Vaše ctěná jména?" Spráskl ruce.

James se rozhlídnul a zastavil se pohledem na mně s naprostou výzvou ve tváři: _„Zkus mně ještě jednou přerušit!" _Odkašlal si a pravil: „Já jsem James Sírius Potter, šestý ročník, Nebelvír. Ehm, naší ředitelce jsem asi způsobil infarkt a v její pracovně mám židli se jménem a… no, to je jedno. Jsem kapitán famfrpálového týmu, můj nejlepší kamarád se jmenuje Fred a…hm… To je vše." Fí, Džemíku, čekal jsem, že se rozjedeš! Pomyslel jsem si a valil oči. Asi jsem nebyl jediný, protože vzápětí Lily zalapala po dechu a vykřikla: „Jamesi! Tvoje první závažně a inteligentně vyslovené věty!"

„Hej!" zasyčel Jamie. „Myslím, že hlavně myslela fakt, že to nebyly lži!" poznamenal zamyšleně Lysander, zatímco si mně přitáhl k sobě. Zdá se mi to, nebo se na mně teď všichni lepí jako žvýkačka, co mi přilepil bratranec Andy do vlasů? Zatracené mudlovské frajeřiny!

„Sklapni, Scamandere!"

„Ach, pánové jsou Scamanderovi? A jak pak se jmenujete?" Přerušil jejich malichernou hádku největší čaroděj všech dob. Slyšíte ten černý humor? „Já jsem Lorcan a to je Lysander, jsme v pátém ročníku, Havraspár. Mladší dopisovatelé pro Jinotaj a útočníci pro Havraspárské famfrpálové mužstvo. Teď spolu nevycházíme kvůli jedné vážné záležitosti." V tu chvíli jsem se Lysanderovi vysmekl a Scorpius po Lorcanovi hodil zamračený pohled. Pak se přesunul na mně a já doufal, že se nebude hloupě ptát.

„Můžu já?" zeptal jsem se. Nadějně – už to chci mít za sebou. Nikdo nic nenamítal a tak jsem pokračoval: „Jmenuji se Al…er. Musím celé jméno?" Když všichni přikývli, dokonce i Brumbál, vzdychl jsem, ale dokončil řeč celým jménem. „Albus Severus Potter, pátý ročník, Zmijozel, a hm… baví mně přeměňování, formule a bylinkářství. A nesnáším hraní famfrpálu. Bavil mně jen, když mamka hrála za Harpyje." Brumbálovi zahrály v očích jiskřičky, jenže zmizely tak rychle, že jsem si nebyl jist, zda tam vůbec byly.

„Já jsem Lily Luna Potterová, třetí ročník, Nebelvír. Podpálila jsem učebnu lektvarů, protože jsem podle slov učitelky lama a hraju za kolej útok."

„Tři Potterovi! Kdo by to byl řekl! Pěkně jste se vyvedli. A co vy?"

Scorpius ode mě konečně odtrhl pohled a začal mluvit: „ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, pátý ročník, Zmijozel. Hraju za kolej chytače a opisuji úkoly od Sévie, to je asi tak vše," pokrčil rameny. Ale Brumbál zjevně ještě něco chtěl. „Mám důkaz." Ozval jsem se, vylovil z kapsy hábitu medailonek a podal ho Brumbálovi. „Otevřete to." Uvnitř medailonu, jsem já, James, brácha, táta a máma s novorozenou Lils. Na druhé straně zase mává Rosie a teta, která držela malého Huga.

Brumbál přímo zářil a s úsměvem mi můj poklad vrátil. „Výborně! Hádám, že tu budete muset zůstat, dokud si pro Vás někdo nějakým způsobem nedojde, že? Jak je na tom vaše magie s obraceči času?"

Skousnul jsem si ret. „Teta říkala, že veškerá zásoba obracečů byla díky ní, profesoru Logbottomovi a tátovi zničena někdy v jejich pátém ročníku. Prý to bylo peklo. Jistě jen vím, že udělala nedávno prototyp, který měl delší rozsah, ale … oni neví, že tu jsme!" Došlo mi. „Profesore, prosím, nechte nás napsat dopis pro profesorku McGonagalovou!" Vyjekl jsem.

_Minerva McGonaggalová je hodně. Především dobrá kantorka, výjimečně chytrá žena a neuvěřitelný člověk. Ovšem, každého trápí jedna jediná věc – zvědavost. Jednoho krásného druhého září jí totiž Albus Brumbál, předal zvláštní dopis s datem a nápisem: _ . Dva ze Zmijozelu, Dva z Nebelvíru a Dva z Havraspáru. Jeden z nich má neobyčejnou kombinaci jmen. _Písmo nepoznávala._ _„Otevřete to, jakmile nějací studenti – konkrétně ti, co tu máte nadepsaní, 12. dubna zmizí a zanechají za sebou jen dva spolužáky v bezvědomí. Prosím Minervo, buďte si jistá, že to otevřete v ten pravý čas." Od té doby každý dvanáctý duben kontrolovala chodby. Ptala se a když nic nezjistila do půlnoci, prostě to vzdala. A tak každý rok, pod rukama jí probíhali studenti i v ředitelské pozici stále hlídkovala a pátrala. A hlavně jí to vrtalo hlavou. _Co se tehdy stalo, že to Albus věděl? A kdo psal ten dopis?_ Až jednoho krásného 12 dubna, kdy už si myslela, že ten dopis jednoduše roztrhne a zjistí si, co to bylo, do její kanceláře vtrhli dva studenti Nebelvíru, které za uši vedl Neville Longbottom a tvářil se zkroušeně. „Ztratili se studenti, Minervo. A tihle dva, ví proč!" Zaměřil svůj pohled na oba provinilce ze své koleje. Minerva McGonaggalová se _zajíkla_. „Jací studenti?" S neklidem pohlédla na ty dva a uvědomila si, že tihle dva se často lepí nejstaršímu Potterovi na paty. _Jeden z nich má neobyčejnou kombinaci jmen. – _uvědomila si. Snad ne… pomyslela si zděšeně a jednou rukou sáhla do šuplete, aby vzala dopis. Písmo teď už jistojistě poznávala, když věděla, s kým si to má dát dohromady. Dvě indicie sedí! „Ztratila se Lily, Albus a James Potterovi, Scorpius Malfoy a dvojčata Scamanderova." Odpověděl Neville a nejistě pohlédl na svou nadřízenou. „Okamžitě pošlete pro jejich rodiče. Tohle bude…závažné. A vy dva,…" podívala se na ně. „Vysvětlíte jejich rodinám, proč tu nejsou." A roztrhla obálku na dopis. _

Profesorko McGonaggalová,

doufám, že se dnes máte dobře. My tak napůl. Já, James, Lils, Scorpius, Lorcan a Lysander uvízli v pátém ročníku mého otce. Nejsme z toho nadšení, to si určitě umíte představit. Jestli si na nás tehdy nepamatujete, tak je to dobré znamení. Muselo vše dobře dopadnout a my se v bezpečí dostali domů, pokud tam už nejsme. Ale jestli si na nás pamatujete, tak je to průšvih. Ale vězte, že na hradě byl, nebo je, nebo bude… ztrácím v tom přehled, Chameleovník, konkrétně šedý. Snad víte, co to znamená. Jelikož se ale už najedl, hádám, že studentům už nebezpečí nehrozí. Jen doufám, že zasáhnete rychle. Abych přiznal barvu, živý profesor Snape mi nahání hrůzu a setkání s mrtvými členy rodiny ještě víc. Prosím tedy, jednejte rychle. My všichni pozdravujeme a vyřiďte prosím mé mámě, že James s tím nemá (i když bych si to moc a moc přál) nic společného. Profesor Brumbál se ještě ptá, jestli dorazíte též. Ale to prý zjistí. Moc jsem to nepochopil. Snad vám ty indicie pomohly.

Uctivě zdraví, Al Potter

PS: Přiveďte Teddyho. Bude se mu tu líbit.

_Když byl dopis přečten nahlas, Harry Potter, nejmladší hlava bystrozorů za celé věky, se zachmuřil a podotkl: „To bude těžké. Victoire ho asi nepustí…" Ginny a Astoria se na něj podívali jak na blázna. „A to je to jediné, co tě trápí? A co s tím máte společného, vy dva?" _

Když Brumbál dodělal všechny složky o nás, rozdělil nám příjmení – Potterovi najednou byli Parkerovi a používat jsme směli jen první jména. A mně prý ať raději říkají Ale a moc neupozorňují na Albus, i když to není jméno, za které bych se měl stydět. Což zdůraznil. A Scorpius měl bratrance Summersovi. A sám byl Summers. Nadšený z toho nebyl. Ale prý furt lepší, než ho vydávat za Weasleyho. Načež se otočil a utrousil obyčejné ‚sorry' mým směrem. Lilyina a Jamesova přítomnost zrzavých vlasů ho nijak neničila. Občas mám chuť toho kluka uškrtit.

Když jsme scházeli dolů do velké síně, zahlceni tunami pokynů, slyšeli jsem lomoz. Všichni se již stěhovali do Velké Síně. Když jsme dorazili, já a Scorpius jsme si nenápadně sedli ke konci Zmijozelského a doufali, že nepoutáme pozornost. Máme my to ale smůlu! „Hej, Pottere, copak ty jseš Zmijozel?" Snažil jsem se to ignorovat, ale když mi někdo násilně stiskl rameno, zareagovat jsem musel. Strhnul jsem tu ruku a namířil na něj hůlkou.

Moji hůlku nebylo snadné vybrat. Táta se mnou stál u Ollivandera nejmíň hodinu, než jsme našli tu, která si mně lidově řečeno zamilovala. Ořechové dřevo, dlouhá, pavučina Akromantule a hydří šupina. Lidem naháněla z nějakého důvodu strach, ale Ollivander vypadal, že ho ta radost asi zabije. Že už tam ležela věky a že jistě budu vynikat v kouzelných formulích a přeměňování. Jo, to měl pravdu. Ta hůlka na to byla přímo stvořená. A hned jakmile s ní uřknul Jamese napoprvé, dostal jsem sice školní trest ale i pět bodů za učivo z pátého ročníku. (Poprvé jsem Jamese uřknul na konci prvního ročníku.) Těch boláků jsem ho musel zbavit já sám.

A jak vidno, mé ořechovky se zděsil i ten blondýn. Byl rozhodně podobný Scorpiusovi, akorát měl špičatější obličej a pichlavější oči, tím Scorpius nevyniká. Vůbec celé jeho tělo vypadalo jako naostřená jehla. Bál jsem se ho dotknout. Draco Malfoy. Skvělé.

Dnes (nebo v budoucnosti?) už Draco nepůsobí takovým jehelníčkovým dojmem. Alespoň ne v soukromí. Astoria, Scorpiova matka, si ho vycepovala.

„Nedotýkej. Se. Mně!" Zasyčel jsem a pozvedl hůlku k jeho obličeji. Jsem výbušný, že? Ale nemám to rád, od jisté doby nesnesu dotyky cizích lidí. „A pro tvoji informaci, moje jméno je Parker, ne Potter!" Tím jsem do něj špičkou hůlky šťouchl a otočil se, abych naznačil, že konverzace skončila. „Dávej si pozor na jazyk, _Parkere_, nevíš s kým mluvíš!" Zasyčel. Nahlas. Koukala na nás celá síň.

„Myslím, že vím. K zakomplexovanému nezletilému kouzelníkovi, který si myslí, že konexe a čistá krev je vše. Spokojen? Mohl bych pokračovat, ale nemyslím si, že je to nutné. A teď, když dovolíš…" Otočil jsem se čelem ke Scorpiusovi a chtěl se ho zeptat na dvojčata, když jsem si všiml, že James vytahuje hůlku. Lils též. Moc dlouho jsem po tom nepátral, a rychle se otočil, abych uřknul to nebezpečí. A stihnul jsem to jen tak tak. „Arcus infectio!"

A chudák Crabbe a Goyle to schytali na celé čáře. Musím uznat, že Malfoy senior, to měl vymakané.

Celá Velká síň čuměla, jak se ti dva sesuli na kolena, střídajíc barvy duhy a z uší a nosu jim tekla barevná voda. „Dobrý Ale, teď jsi tomu dal na frak." Uznal James, když přispěchal. A nebyl jediný.

„Co se tu stalo?" zaječela na mně moje ředitelka. „Chtěli mého bratra napadnout. No, tak je uřknul." Zastal se mně James, než jsem stačil otevřít pusu. „Bratr? Cože… Kdo vy vlastně jste?"

„Nebojte se Minervo, to jsou naši noví žáci, před chvílí jsem je rozřadil a chtěl toto překvapení nechat zaznít až po večeři. Nu, je po překvapení. To jsou sourozenci Parkerovi, tady nejstarší James a jeho sestra Lily jsou v Nebelvíru a Al je ve Zmijozelu. A tohle je pan Scorpius Summers, jeho bratranci jsou v Havraspáru. Přišli z domácího vyučování sem." Kde se vzal, tu se vzal Brumla. Mně z něho jednou šlehne. „To mi připomíná, pane Parkere, pane Malfoy. Jste jedna kolej, vycházejte spolu slušně a neútočte na sebe. Rozhodně se tu netoleruje uřknutí. Pro jednou Vám to odpustím, ale musíte ihned odstranit kouzlo."

Sevřel jsem rty a namířil na ty dva hůlkou: „Arcus Medicamento…" Ale musí se uznat, že po nich na zemi zbyla krásná barevná loužička…

Všichni učitelé už byli na místě a profesorka McGonaggalová se vytratila pro první ročníky. Scorpius se usmíval škodolibou radostí při pohledu na Crabbea a Goyla a já si nenápadně z brašny vytáhl numizmatiku. Když se mně jedna sedmačka zeptala, proč to s sebou máme, řekl jsem, že jsme dorazili jiným způsobem a nechtěli jsme se nudit. Také jsem zjistil, že si Lilie bez problémů našla známosti a diskutuje.

Jakmile byli prvňáci rozřazeni, Brumla vstal a chtěl mít úvodní řeč. No, nějak se mu to nepovedlo. Taťka mi vyprávěl, jak si JEN JEDNOU někdo dovolil Albuse Brumbála přerušit. Bylo to právě v tomhle ročníku, od Dolores Jane Umbridgeové. No, tak toho jsem se nedočkal.

„Co to je?" Vykřikli snad všichni, kromě mně, Jamese a Lily – my se začali smát jak na lesy.

Zmínil jsem se někdy, že mám veselou a celkem hlučnou rodinku? Ne? Ale kuš, určitě jsem už musel. Například Teddy. Kmotřenec mého taťky. Podědil dost slušný talent na magii, šarm, změnu a… no, nebudu chodit kolem horké kaše – nemotornost.

Nevím, jak Vám to vysvětlit, najednou se v Síni objevilo obrovské modré zrcadlo, kde bylo vidět do Lasturové vily. Bylo to v obýváku a trošku se ten obraz vždy posunul, hýbalo se to. A dokonale to ukazovalo každodenní rutinu, francouzských Weasleyových. Victoire chodila za otcem a argumentovala – bohužel, nebyl slyšet zvuk. Fleur nebylo nikde vidět a Teddy chodil jako boží umučení za strýčkem Billem a doufal, že to neschytá. Sice byl Teddy s Vik v manželství nějaký ten čas, ale stále se nevyhnuli hádkám, v níž byl oběť právě Teddy. V tom se Vik zarazila a pohlédla naším směrem. Teddy zdvihl tyrkysovou hlavu a pusa mu klesla.

Strýc Ron měl úplně stejný výraz, nejspíš poznával strýčka Billa. Vic vyrazila a natáhla se po zrcadle, Teddy vyběhl a chytnul ji, aby ji zastavil. Strýček Bill chtěl zastavit oba, ale nějak to nestihnul. Vic to zrcadlo vtáhlo a za sekundu už Teddy i Vic propadli sem. James vytáhl hůlku, aby jejich pád zpomalil, ale naštěstí je Ted dobrý bystrozor a už se pomalu i se svou manželkou snášel na zem. Myslím, že Albus Brumbál nikdy nebyl tak překvapený. „Ale! Jamesi! Lily! Táta říkal že jste se ztratili!" vyvalil oči Teddy, zatímco Vic postavil na zem. „A vy jste zatím v Bradavicích a co bylo to…och. Och!" Vyvalil oči a sledoval celou síň. Victoire se začala smát.

A to ani náhodou nebylo všechno. Hned tu byla další tři zrcadla. Poznal jsem Havraspárskou společenskou místnost, díky soše Roweny a vřískající Rose se sedmnáctiletou Dominique a Lucy, když je to zrcadlo začalo honit. Jak jsem to poznal? Domi po tom vrhala kouzla a sprintovala přes celou místnost, zatímco Rose dělala to samé a Lucy jen utíkala. Není dobrá ve formulích. Nebelvírskou společenskou místnost a vyjukaného Huga s Molly a Freddiem. A nakonec Mrzimor, kde zaparkovala Roxie s Louisem. Všichni zaječeli, když to uviděli a dali se do běhu. A když se jim někdo snažil pomoct, odhodilo je to pryč. Zřejmě tomu chutnaly Weasleyovské geny a tak šlo jen po nich. Vzápětí vzduchem létali moji příbuzní. No, není to _paráda_! „Chytni moji sestru!" Zaječela Vic. „Kterou?" oplatil to Teddy, ale na každého člena rodiny vrhnul kouzlo, které je pomalu seslalo dolů. „Já nejsem holka, víš?" Zaječel Louis hlasem, který tvrdil pravý opak (to když má strach). „Ach můj bože, Lily! Ty jsi v pořádku!" vykřikla Molly a objala Lils. Rosie se taky vzpamatovala a objala ji též. „Tolik jsme se o Vás báli! Když jste zmizeli, nechal profesor Longbottom hlídat chodby a Scamanderovi, Malfoyovi a vaši lítali z Londýna do Bradavic a zase zpátky, mamka se nevyspala asi dva týdny, tvůj otec s tlupou bystrozorů běhá po hradě a NKÚ odložili na druhý týden v červnu a…Aáá!" Zaječela (po kom to asi má…) a ukázala na Rona. „On je stejně starej jako já! Můj -!" Přeskočil jsem tu vzdálenost mezi námi a mou sestřenku porazil na zem. Občas jí to nemyslí. „Buď ticho!"

Vzápětí jsem hekl, protože jsem asi nebyl jediný, koho to napadlo. „Hugo, padej ze mě! HNED!"

„Okay, hned se nestresuj. Jen, že moje sestra…"

„Znám svoji sestřenici, díky Hugáči." Zavrčel jsem, když jsem vstával. „Jsi v pořádku?" „Nejsi zraněný, Ale?" ; „Nezlomil ti něco Rosie?" „Nebolí tě něco?" No a když se to rozjede, tak je nikdo nezastaví.

„Jsi blázen, proč jsi po ní skočil?" Vystartoval na mně Fred. „Sklapni Freďánku, kdyby to neudělal, jsme v kaši-haši." „Sklapni Roxaníno." „Frede, Rox, nemůžete…" „Ne-e!" „Albie udělal to, co jsme měl každý, už když se Rose naučila mluvit!" „Jamesi…" „Neštvi se do toho Pottříku, můžeš za to hlavně ty!" „Proč si vždycky všichni myslí, že za to můžu já?" „No a né snad?" „Dominique, fakt nepomáháš." „Sklapni plyšáku!" „Neříkej mi plyšáku!" „Hele, nechci Vás rušit…" „CO?"

„Čumí na nás celá velká síň, to za prvé. Za druhé – Teddy, máš červené vlasy, věř mi, nesluší ti to, lásko. A za třetí - ty, Domi, jsi právě prozradila Jamesovo jméno…" „Domi, ty fakt někdy umíš bejt blbá." „Louisi…" „Žádné _Louisi,_ nikdy se neumí ovládat!" „Teď jsi konečně zněl jako chlap…" „Sklapni Scorpiusi, dneska nikdo nemá náladu se s tebou hádat o to, jestli já nebo Albie, nejsme homosexuálové. Páč ty sám na tom nejsi moc dobře." „Bože…" „Ale nech těch výlevů Jamesi!" „Fakt, nemohli by jste…" Ne, nemohli. Uvědomil jsem si, když na mně celá rodina zírala jak na vraha.

„TICHO!" Přerušil nás Brumbál. Nadskočili jsme a uvědomili si, že na nás čumí celá Velká Síň. Jujda. „_Okamžitě _mi vysvětlete, co se právě teď stalo."

„Heleho houmlesa, Brumbál…" Zdvihla obočí Lucy. „Ségra, tohle ale vážně není čas na tvoje hloupé vtipy." Poznamenala Molly. „Učenost a ostrovtip, nic neslouží lidstvu líp!"

„Prober se Lucy, tvoje vtipy nejsou zrovna učené-…"

„Ale sklapněte už!" Ozval se Lysander, čímž ohromil všechny, i svoje dvojče. Když jsme ztichli, pokračoval: „Profesore Brumbále, nemáme ani potuchy, proč se tu objevil zbytek jejich rodiny. Ale…no… vždyť se na ně podívejte, dobré úmysly to být nemohly! A…" Chtěl pokračovat, když ho přerušilo hořké _„Ehm, Ehm,". _Umbitch přichází. „Profesore Brumbále, mohl by jste mi okamžitě vysvětlit, kdo jsou ti žáci? Evidentně podvodníci, protože rod Potterů, má už jen jednoho žijícího. Delikventa musím dodat… Co se to tu děje?"

Molly protočila oči: „Děje se to, že se nám na hradě usídlil Šedivák. Živí se lidskými obětmi, které posílá zpět v čase. Ano, _v čase_. Říká se, že posílá v čase ty, kteří ve svém čase trpí a pak pošle pár jeho známých k němu, aby se nezmařil život a on mohl v klidu dožít…evidentně je to blábol, jak vidíte…Spíš totiž trpíme tady, nemáte totiž ani tušení, co se na Vás bude valit. A věřte mi, bude to ještě horší, pokud dorazí teta Fleur." Obestře mně nepříjemný pocit…takže to je moje vina?

„Což dorazí…" Vzdychne Teddy a oklepe se. „A zabije mně," dokončí. Vic protočí oči a obejme Teda okolo pasu. „Neboj, nezabije milovaného manžela její dokonalé dcery…"

Umbitch se na nás podívá, jako kdyby nám strašilo ve věži. Pak se ale zasměje tak hrozně, že mám pocit, že budu zvracet. „No přeci jim to nevěříte Brumbále." Namítne. „Obávám se, profesorko, že nemám na vybranou. Už když dorazili do mé kanceláře, měli pádné důkazy a podívejte se na ně. Vypadají, že jsou odtud?"

Celá síň po nás přejede pohledem. U Dominique, Vicki a Louisovi vidí neuvěřitelnou krásu a podobu s Krásnohůlskou šampiónkou. Molly, Lucy a Rose – rezavé, pihovaté a s nezbedným úsměvem na tváři. Weasley, i když pravda, ty barvy na kravatě musí mást. Pak Hugo. Inteligentní zevnějšek, pihovatý obličej a zacuchané hnědé vlasy. Všichni koukli směrem k Hermioně, jenž si to nejspíš také uvědomila a skenovala ho pohledem. Scamanderovi. Zasněný pohled a blondýni. Tak o tom není sporu. Střelenka Láskorádová. Pak Teddy, jenže toho si nejspíš zařadili jen Fénixovci. No, pak Scorpius. Museli si prostě všimnout, že je čistokrevný. Malfoy k tomu. A pak Potterovi, no. Harryho obličeje, ale rezavé vlasy. Až na mně. Ale já mám zelenou kravatu.

„Ale to je přece směšné, Brumbále!" Namítne rozhořčeně Umbridgeová. „Ihned pošlete sovu, aby tyto…tyto…podvodníky, okamžitě vsadili do Azkabanu!"

„To si zkusíš, rašple stará!" Vyjel jsem na ní. „C-c-co! Brumbále! Tahle škola se Vám očividně vymyká z rukou! Ministr bude…"

„Ministr, už dlouho ministrem nebude, ženská stará bláznivá. Abdikuje ke konci školního roku a na jeho místo nastoupí Rufus Brousek." Prohlásí se zasněným úsměvem Lucy a začne si upravovat na krátko střižené vlasy. Tak, jestli nás podezírali před tím, teď už musí mít jasno. „Lucy!" Syknul jsem. „No a? Je to pravda!"

Vzdychnul jsem. „Hele, nemůžeme to posunout? Protože tohle není fér. Bolí mně hlava! Měl jsem jít na snídani. Měl jsem se nechat zmlátit, měl jsem odevzdat esej na přeměňování. Měl jsem uřknout Jamese za Alíčka! Měl jsem sakra být _doma!_" Zaječel jsem a vybuchlo pár zlatých pohárů.

Scorpiusovi se do bledých tváří nahrne trochu růžové. „Tak proto ta zatracená vychrtlost a to, že se můžeš protáhnout mezi šatnou! Ti zkurvení hajzlové, tě mlátili do žaludku, když jsem tě nechal bez dozoru, že jo? Proto nejíš!"

„Nezlehčuj to Scorpiusi, takhle je to od března minulého roku." Poznamenal Lys. Ne, nedělej to, pomyslel jsem si. „A to jsi neviděl, co se stalo…" „Sklapni Scamandere!"

„Co? Co se stalo!" Molly a Lily vypadaly, že někoho brzy zabijí. „Slíbils mi to!" Zaječel jsem. „Slíbili jste mi oba, že budete, zatraceně zticha!"

„Dívejte se na ně, no nepřipomínají vám _někoho_?" Slyšel jsem. „Sklapni, Malfoyi!" Ozvali jsme se současně s celou naší omládlou rodinou. „Hádáte se jak staří manželé!"

„A dost!" Teddy už toho očividně měl plné zuby a jeho hůlka vyrazila zvuk jak z děla. „Vy – všichni, si okamžitě sedněte na zadek. Kamkoli. Ale buďte zticha. Albusi, dej mi medailon. _Hned_." Dodal, když jsem se zamračil.

„_A tak nám, vzali nebe…"_ Prozpěvoval si Lys se zasněným výrazem, což přinutilo Celou síň sbírat oči ze země. _„Ticho, Scamandere. Nikdo na to není zvědavej!" _Zašeptal Louis a sednul si k Nebelvírům, jenž měli nejvíc místa. Mně očividně nezbývalo nic jiného, než to udělat též, protože na mně ostatní členové rodiny civěli jak na podřezané jehně a vraha k tomu. Sáhnul jsem do kapsy a vylovil zlatý medailonek o velikosti kapesních hodinek.

„Proč ho chceš?" Zeptal jsem se, ale byl jsem ignorován.

„Omlouvám se všem, kdo byl poraněn, uřknut a bolí ho z nás hlava. Máte štěstí, až na výjimky, že v té době, kdy oni nastoupí, budete už dávno v trapu. Profesore Brumbále, učitelé, žáci, teď teprve něco uvidíte." Otevřel medailonek a začal špičkou hůlky šťouchat do jeho mladší verze. „Šoupněte se, laskavě. No nezírejte na mně, tohle jste měli očekávat. Prostě zalez do dalšího snímku! Ale mně je jedno, jestli Rose bulí! Hurá. _Doupě. _Hm, nic. _Grimmauldovo náměstí 12_. Taky nic… Kluci, nějaký nápad kde by mohl být táta?"

„Možná v kanceláři ředitelky?" navrhnul jsem. „Nene, je sobota. Musel se vrátit do Londýna." Pronesla Rosie.

Albus Brumbál se očividně bavil a zbytek se nechytal.

„Zkus najít dvojče toho medailonku, chlapče." Poradil. „Hn, děkuji. Tak jo, tomu jsem se chtěl vyhnout. _Ginevra Potterová_. Ach, hm… ahoj mami."

„ŽÁDNÉ ‚AHOJ MAMI!' _TEDDY LUPINE_!" Nikdy jsem nebyl tak rád, že slyším mamku řvát na Teddyho. Na Džema to bylo něco jiného… ale i tak. „OKAMŽITĚ MI ŘEKNI, KDE JSI? JAKO BY NESTAČILO, ŽE ZMIZELI TVÍ PRAŠTĚNÍ SOUROZENCI, KTERÉ JISTOJISTĚ UŠKRTÍM! TY SI ZMIZÍŠ TAKY A S SEBOU VEZMEŠ SNAD VŠECHNY WEASLEYOVI! JSI _NORMÁLNÍ?_! KDE JSTE? TVÉHO OTCE MÁLEM KLEPLO!"

Teddy sebou škubnul. „Tak zaprvé, to nebyla moje vina… byla to _Vickina_ chyba."

„Opovaž se to svést svojí manželku Tede!" Jasně jsem viděl v odlesku medailonku, jak tam stojí mamča a medailonek má před obličejem a tváří se přesně jako babička. Myslím, že jsem právě slyšel Ginny Weasleyovou zasténat: „Stala jsem se svojí _matkou_…moment, _Potterová_?"

„Mami, nemůžeš mi prostě dát někoho jiného? Není tam…"

„Ginn, dej mi to. Vážně tomu nepomáháš." Slyšel jsem. „Teddy, zvětši to, ať vidím na ty neřády." Bezva, strejda Georgie! Teddy se zatváří dost neochotně, ale nakonec promítne obraz, takže celá síň vidí culícího se otce Rox a Freda.

Úslužně zamáváme. „Čau děcka, asi mi neřeknete, co děláte u stolu se mnou s uchem a strýcem Fredem v plné síle?" Úslužně pokrčíme rameny. Je to lepší než mluvit. „To jsem si myslel. Jak se Vám tam Líbí?" _„Georgi!"_ slyším mámu. „No jo, no. Žijeme v kleci, děcka. Ani dotazy nemůžeme pokládat." Protočil oči. „Tak kde jste? Tedy, kde to vím. Ale kdy?" „1.září, tátův pátý rok."

„Bezva! Tehdy to bylo bombastické." _„Ano, jestli nepočítáš šikanu ze strany učitelky."_ „Ale jdi, s tou naší osvobozeneckou armádou se přece nemohlo nic pokazit, ne? Zatím končím děcka, než se vaše mamča a teta pomátne. Kolik je hodin? Abychom mohli dát Hermioně přesné číslo. Zítra to bude hotový."

„Mamka dorazí taky?" Napřímil se Hugo. „Jo, jo. Já taky. To si nenechám ujít. Čas, děcka, čas!"

„Tak okolo půl desáté. Ne, půl desáté a tři vteřiny." Poznamená Teddy. „Tak jo, v půl desáté a pět minut tam máte delegaci. Být Vámi, připravím si něco na obranu. Má jít i Audrey…"

Molly a Lucy táhle zasténaly. „Tak zatím děcka!" Obrazovka ‚zhasla' a na svoje místo se vtěsnala naše rodinka. To už Teddy dával promítání ‚dolů'.

„Tak, slyšeli jste to, ne? Takže.. pět minut a zbavíte se nás." Usmál se Tedy a chtěl si sednout, jen si přitom šlápl na hábit a svalil se na Vick. Ta už je naštěstí zvyklá. „Díky lásko."

„Za málo. Ale slez!" Zasýpala.

Celá Síň se nehýbala a jediný, kdo se nejspíš bavil, byl Albus Brumbál. „Hm, budeme tady sedět těch pět minut v tichosti?" Zeptal jsem se a ve ztichlé místnosti to byla jako rána z děla. Harry Potter zavřel pusu a nespouštěl ze mě, Lil a Jamese oči. Ginny taktéž. „Mám otázku!" Vyhrkla pak nejmladší z Weasleyů.

Všichni se po ní ohlédnou. Nadechne se: „To jste jako…ehm, no. Další generace? A vy čtyři, jste moje…děti?" Začne na nás ukazovat. Vzpamatuju se a odpovím: „Technicky vzato ne, Teddy je adoptovaný, to jsi musela slyšet, ne? Lupin. A mamku sis dohromady mohla dát taky." Gin zvedne obočí. „Tonksová? To jako fakt? Proč jsem adoptovala její dítě?"

„A vážně to chceš vědět?" Pospíší si Teddy. „No, vlastně ani ne…" Zachmuří se pak Ginny.

„Taky mám otázku!" Pospíší si Neville, i když je trochu zakoktaný. „Kdo že nechává hlídat chodby?" Všichni na něj koukají jak na blázna, ale když odpoví Rosie: „No, ty." Vypadají ještě hůř. „Já? To jako fakt? A to jsem školník, nebo co?"

„Kdepak. Profesor Bylinkářství."

„A zástupce ředitelky."

„A ředitel Nebelvírské koleje."

„Kecáš." „Bože, ta škola ale upadla!" „Blbost." Nejsou ojedinělé věty. Rose pokrčí rameny a začne se nimrat nehtem ve stolu. Napětí by se dalo krájet. „No… bude to znít divně, ale čí je čí?" Ozve se Seamus.

Prásknu hlavou do stolu. „To tu taky můžeme být týden. Chceš rychlou, nebo krátkou verzi?" Zamaskuje moje selhání Lily. Chvíli se rozhoduje. „Krátkou."

„Takže… Já, James a Albie, jsme Potterovi – otec Harry James a matka Ginevra Molly. Roxanne a Fred, to jsou tihle dva, jsou strýčka George. Lucy a Molly jsou dcery strýce Percyho a tety Audrey. Louis, Domin a Vici jsou Fleur a Billa. No a Teddy je adoptovaný. Ještě Pak jsou tu Scamanderovi – Lorcan a Lysander… Jejich rodiče se jmenují Rolf a Lenka, ale neřeknu ti, jak za mlada…" Pokrčila rameny. „Já myslím, že to vím…" Slyším šeptat Rona, když vidí jak dvojčata dělají runové znaky prsty. Ha.

„A Scorpie je Malfoy. Další spojení Malfoyů a rodiny Greengrassových." Doplnil jsem. „A co tihle dva?" Ukázali na Rose a Hugo. „No, tak k těm jsme se dostat _nechtěli_…" Poznamenám. „Proč?"

Pokrčil jsem rameny. „Taky by se mohli sežrat, jako myslím, jejich rodiče. Věřte mi, konkrétní jména nechcete. Teddy, kolik je je?"

Ještě minuta a půl… komentoval jsem v duchu, když mi ukázal hodinky.

Přihlásil se strýček Ron:"Hm, hrajete famfrpál?" Moje „Ne," dost vyniklo, když všichni ostatní zvučeli „Jistě že ano!"

„Hrajete za mužstvo?" Zeptala se Cho Changová. „Jistě, Rose je brankářka a Domi je střelkyně za Havraspár. Scamanderovi jsou jejich odrážeči. Louis je chytač a Roxanne odrážeč za Mrzimor. James je střelec, Freddie je odrážeř a Lilly chytač ze Nebelvír. A Scorpie je chytač za Zmijozel."

„A proč _on_ nehraje?" Zeptal se další Havraspárský. Nahrbil jsem se. „Jestli to nebude tím, že mně mamka málem potratila na zápase Kanonýrů versus Holyheadské harpyje. Moje smůla, mamka jim tu poslední sezónu jako kapitánka slíbila, netušila že mně čeká." Pokrčil jsem rameny. „A ten zatracený potlouk to taky netušil." Dodal jsem.

„Holyheadské Harpyje?" zeptala se mdlým hlasem Ginny Weasleyová. „Jo, Harpyje. Hrála jsi pak kapitánskou pozici ještě rok po tom, co bylo Lils asi dva, ale nakonec jsi přešla na novinařinu a o famfrpálu píšeš do rubriky Denního Věštce." Pokrčil jsem rameny.

„A nemohli bychom prosím, změnit téma? Famfrpál _ale fakt_…"

Prásk! A Velká síň začala panikařit, když se objevilo osm lidí, před učitelským stolem. Bylto mžik, co se tam objevili. A ihned si začali z krku strhávat řetízek. Teta Hermiona ho natočila na ruku a rozhlédla se, pohledem směřovala hlavně na Havraspárský a Nehelvítský stůl. A pak nás spatřila. Zhluboka si oddychla. „Funguje to!" Zašeptala.

„Odvoz!" Zaječel jsem a postavil se. „Ahoj mami!" Zamával jsem. Mamka vypadala, že jí spadnul kámen ze srdce a všechny čtyři nás přiběhla obejmout. A pak nám, po jednom, podle věku, dala pohlavky. „Vy paka! Co jsem Vám říkala nejmíň tisíckrát? Neperte se s magickými zvířaty! Na nic nesahat! Nic do ničeho nepište a… bože já se z vás jednoho krásného dne, zblázním!" Za každou větu nám dávala pohlavek. V tu chvíli přispěchal táta a začal od nás mámu montovat. To bude na nějakou chvíli.

S mamkou a taťkou přijeli samozřejmě i další. George spěchal objat Roxanne a Freda, přičemž jim gratuloval a spílal v jednom. Paní Scamanderová se zasněným výrazem vysvětlovala, proč bylo to, co udělali v situaci se Šedivákem špatné a přitom je prohlížela, zda nejsou zranění. Madame Malfoyová stála u syna a zřejmě se rozhodovala co má udělat dřív – objat ho, nebo seřezat jako koně, za to, že je po otci?

Teta Hermiona stála u Huga s Rosie a zarputile jim domlouvala a předhazovala jim různé věci o cestování v čase. To, že to dělala před svou mladší verzí sebe samé a jejího muže jí očividně nedělalo starosti. „Přísahám, tyhle geny jsou vašeho otce, ne moje!"

Bill stál u Loise a Domi, přičemž jim prohmatával končetiny a stále se jich na něco ptal. Po Vic s Tedem vrhal pohledy ‚držte se, moje manželka vás zapíchne'.

A Audrey prostě nepouštěla její dcery z objetí. „Doma Vás ztřískám jak koně," vyhrožovala, ale dcery nepouštěla. „Jako bychom za to mohli! To se zeptejte Albieho!"

Řekli skoro všichni naráz. _Já vás _tak_ nesnáším._

„No vida, nádherné rodinné setkání… Asi by jste nás měli zbavit paměti a jít domů. Poslední dny byly nejspíš těžké. A jestli mohu něco doporučit, zkuste si s nimi popovídat…Snad všichni víme, co Šediváka k obětem doprovází."

Albus Brumbál se usmál. A konečně jsem z jeho úsměvu neměl nervózní pocit. Tak jo, možná malinko. _Hlavně z té poslední věty._

„A ještě něco,… nechte mi pár instrukcí, abych mohl předat dopis."

**Epilog**

Prázdniny. Konečně. NKÚ jsem snad docela zvládl a myslím že Scorpius s mou přípravou snad taky. Jediné čeho se teď bojím, jsou rodinná dramata. Od toho výletu jsme neměli čas si o jeho příčinně promluvit.

Ležím na natřásající se sedačce spěšného vlaku, pod hlavou mám poskládanou mikinu a předstírám spánek.

Od výletu v čase se toho moc neudálo. Vrátil jsem se prvního května, čímž mi málem způsobili infarkt – naštěstí byla NKÚ posunuta a tak jsem měl čas se to doučit. Scorpius mně od té doby hlídal jako buldok a nikam mně samotného nepouštěl – a tak jsem za čtyři týdny měl doprovod i k záchodům, nabral čtyři kila a prý už jsem vypadal zdravěji. Jen Scamanderovi vypadali, že mají sto chutí říct, co se stalo loni v přístěnku na košťata a následky v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, všem mým příbuzným. Díky dějinám Bradavické školy, nové vydání, jsem se dozvěděl, že je zázrak že ještě funguje – i když je fakt, že tu dobu, co jsem tam strávil malinko zapáchala táborákem.

Sdílel jsem kupé se Scorpií, Calem a Lysanderem. Lorcan jako prefekt dohlížel na chodby. A Scorp s Calem se snažili z Lyse vypáčit, co se stalo. Díky bohu, mlčel jako hrob.

„Ale proč? Jsem jeho nejlepší přítel – a nejlepší, jakého bude mít, víš to moc dobře!" Syčel Malfoy a Cale mi třel něžně rameno – to, že jsou kluci občas moc přítulní, neřešte. Nějak v nich probouzím ochranitelský komplex, nebo já _nevím. _Jednou mi řekli, že vypadám jako pejsek. Pěkně děkuju.

„Víš Scorpiusi, jsou věci, které člověk říct nechce. Protože ho to třeba bolí a neví co s tím. Nebo je to moc těžké ale nechce, aby si s ním strhala ramena další. On Vám to řekne. Jednou. Možná…"

„Ale to mi nestačí. Proč vy dva? Jako Lorcan a ty."

„Byli jsme blízko, ale přišli jsme pozdě. Bylo to hrozný, ale nějak jsme to zvládli." Úplně jsem cítil, jak pokrčil rameny.

„Přál bych si, aby mi to řekl, sakra. Je to… ne, není to iritující ale… já nevím. Bože."

„Víš Scorpi.. a to je možná první krok k porozumění. Napoprvé prostě nevíš." Zašeptal jsem a konečně se, poprvé za několik měsíců upřímně, bez ironie a herectví, šťastně usmál.

„Jen je škoda, že ten první krok bylo obrovské zvíře, co nás poslalo přes dvacet pět let zpět do minulosti a to zjevně bez výčitek."

Někde se hold, začít musí. Třeba ti to řeknu. Jo, určitě ti to řeknu. „Bylo to pro naše dobro. Myslím, že mi to dokázalo, že nejsem sám v tomhle celém schovaném vesmíru." Lys se usmál.

„Nikdo nikdy není sám."

„Ačkoliv ho nemám rád, a celou tu ideologii též, musím souhlasit."

„To je mi překvapení," poznamenám sarkasticky. „Jak jsi jednou řekl Albie, _někde_ se začít musí." Řekl Malfoy a naklonil se nade mně. V tu chvíli se otevřely dveře. Zrovna jsem si říkal, že můj život vlastně může být _jednoduchý._

Fin

**Bonus**

Když vlak zahnul za zatáčku a nádraží se mi ztratilo z očí, začal jsem hledat kupé. James se už dávno ztratil. Možná díky bohu.

Hlavou se mi honila tátova slova. Takže by mu vážně nevadilo, kdybych se dostal do jiné koleje, než je Nebelvír? Ani mně tak nepronásledovala představa Zmijozelu, ale spíš představa, že budu muset napsat rodině a vlastně celému kouzelnickému světu, že se syn slavného Harryho Pottera stal třeba Mrzimorem.

Ne, že by to snad byla ostuda, být Mrzimor. Louis, můj bratranec, je to nejnádhernější stvoření co chodilo po téhle planetě a ještě ke všemu má úplně zlatou povahu. Je to druhák, stejně jako James a nikdy by neublížil mouše. Jenže já vím, jak to se mnou je. Nemám žádnou extra… věc, jestli někdo chápe jak to myslím. Nejsem si ani trochu jist, jak to se mnou bude… Stres, stres, stres…

Prošel jsem snad celý vlak a stále nenacházím žádné volné místo. Trošku začínám ztrácet naději, když uvidím sestřenku Vick a její sestru Dominique – třeťačku. Obě jsou jako obvykle okouzlující a jejich světle zrzavé vlasy, které trochu připomínají jahody, z nějakého zvláštního důvodu, svítí po celé chodbičce. Louis je na rozdíl od nich blond, ale ten tu naštěstí není, takže se vlak nezvedá z kol jejich šarmem.

„Albie!" Zamávají mi. „Hledáš nějaké místo? Tak pojď, letos je tu narváno, strčím tě k nějakým prvňákům!" Usměje se Vic a vezme mně za rameno. „Tak jo, zatím Ale! Jdu do svého kupé!" Zamává mi Dom ale to už mně primuska vede dál do vlaku.

„Tak co, jak se cítíš?" zeptala se a rozhlížela se, kde je volné místo. Úslužně jsem zaskučel. „Jo, hm, to chápu. Je to hrozný stres, ta první cesta."

Zaskučel jsem: „Ale ty jsi měla_ přítulného_ Teddyho, který tě soustavně utěšoval, že je to paráda a že prostě budeš v Nebelvíru."

„Přítulného?" zvedla obočí a mírně zčervenala. Jenže to zmizelo tak náhle, jako se to tam objevilo. „No jo, víš, James žaloval."

Vic vzdychla. „No jo, James! Ale já tě utěšovat nebudu. Myslím, že Nebelvír pro tebe…není." Vrhnul jsem po ní ošklivý pohled. „Ne Ale, takhle to nemyslím. Ale ty jseš chytrý kluk a máš hlavu. Ty skončíš buď v Havraspáru, nebo v Mrzimoru. Nejsi jako James, ty si raději vše promyslíš a víš, kde je hranice. No vida, tady je místo!" Otevřela prosklené dveře, kde sedělo pět dětí. „Nevadí, když ho vám sem posadím? Je trochu plachý a vidíte, jak je tu narváno. Pohlídáte mi ho?" Děcka se po sobě podívala, ale pak přikývli. „Díky. Tak si běž sednout Albí. Já ti ty věci dám nahoru."

„Díky Vic," zamumlal jsem, zatímco mi dávala kufr pomocí kouzel do přihrádky. Sednul jsem si vedle jednoho černovlasého kluka. Z pěti dalších, co tu byli tu byli jen tři kluci – jeden ten černovlasý, blonďatý, myslím že o něm se táta bavil se strýcem Ronem a nakonec takový mix blond a hnědé. Pak dvě dívky, které vypadaly, že se brzy zhroutí.

A všichni jsme mlčeli.

Jako hrob.

Tohle je nejhorší den, mého krátkého života. Jo, rozhodně.

Celou cestu jsme ani jeden nepromluvili slova. Kromě chvíle, kdy jsem si koupil pár sladkostí a nabídl to ostatním. To už se jim trochu rozvázali jazyky, ale jen tak, že mi řekli „Díky, já jsem ten/ta a to." Ten blonďatý byl Scorpius Malfoy. Tím se vše vysvětluje. Ten černovlasý se jmenoval Cale Evergreen a ten mix čehosi si říkal Svatý grál a vypadal, že je na tu přezdívku pyšný. Děvčata mně brzy vyvedla z ‚omylu' – prý je to jejich bratranec a ve skutečnosti se jmenuje Dave Darewood. A děvčata se jmenovala Lucia a Francin Moleovi. Byla to dvojvaječná dvojčata a já bych je v životě netipnul na sestry. A tím konverzace končila.

Dřív než se to zdálo možné, už se Bradavice blížily a my se museli převléct. S kluky jsme museli ven a chvíli počkat, než se holky ustrojí a pak i ony dopřály soukromí nám. Ach, vlastně počkat – promluvili ještě pár slov. Lépe řečeno – Scorpius promluvil. A Cale přikyvoval.

„Nejsi takový, jaký jsem si tě představoval." Cale přikývnul na Malfoyova slova. „Proč?"

„Viděl jsem tvého bratra v létě."

„Hm, aha. No, tím se to vysvětluje." Zamumlal jsem a Jamese Siriuse Pottera imaginárně vraždil.

Někdo, myslím že teta, říkala, že cesta do Bradavic prolomí ledy a určí tvůj způsob života v hradě po celých sedm let. Takže, teoreticky vzato budu mlčet jak hrob celých sedm let studia. Skvělé. Ne, že bych snad byl nějaký mluvka, vždycky je lepší ticho na soustředění se na práci, nebo tak, ale upřímně. Sedm let? To bude!

Když vlak zastavil, vypadl jsem z vlaku tak rád, že jsem několikrát zakopl. Mamka mi totiž udělala trošku delší hábit, protože v posledním roce jsem začínal moc rychle růst. I když jsou rodiče menší, takže asi nebudu Eiffelovka jako Hugo nebo Rosie, ale i tak. A konečně jsem uviděl svou spásu a prokletí v jednom. Bradavice. Směle do toho, Albie, tohle bude…

Propadák. Absolutně. Zmínil jsem se někdy, že nesnáším jezera když je tma? I když fajn, výhled je úžasný. Byl jsem v loďce s Calem a nějakými blonďatými…řekl bych trhlíky. Dívali se _nikam_ a stále si něco _prozpěvovali_. V jazyce, který jsem _neznal_. Člověk z toho měl husí kůži, nemluvě o tom, že byli dvojčata a tak to bylo ještě divnější.

A vevnitř to bylo ještě horší. Zvlášť, když si mně na minutku vzal strýc Neville - neboli profesor Longbottom stranou, aby se mně zeptal, jestli jsem v pořádku. Něco jsem zamručel, ale očividně mu to stačilo. Všichni se na mně dívali jako na vraha. „Chvíli počkejte tady, abych zjistil, jestli je vše připraveno. Pak vás rozředíme do kolejí. Kolej bude po váš pobyt zde něco jako vaše rodina – jsou čtyři koleje. Nebelvír, Mrzimor, Havraspár a Zmijozel. Za každý úspěch získáte pro vaši kolej body. Za každý přestupek o body přijdete. Na konci roku kolej s největším počtem bodů získá školní pohár. Apeluji tedy na váš rozum a buďte pilní. Věřte mi, vyplatí se to. Hned jsem zpátky." A odběhnul. Spoustu z nás si oddychlo a ta další většina po mně vrhala smrtící pohledy. Proč já?

„Tak, už jsme připraveni. Pojďte za mnou." Vrátil se, seřadil nás a my poprvé vkročili do Velké síně. Pohledy všech žáků se na nás stáčeli a spoustu sourozenců mávalo na své mladší příbuzné. Mně James hrozil pěstí, že jestli se nenakvartýruji do Nebelvíru, schytám to. Uch.

Zastavili jsme před židličkou a na ní byl starý klobouk. Všichni pohlédli tím směrem a na něco čekali. Pak se mu roztrhla krempa a on začal zpívat. Začal zpívat. Bože. A zpíval o škole a o tom, čím se vyznačují jednotlivé koleje. Když skončil, byl jsem si jistý, že neskončím nikde a pošlou mně domů!

„Tohle, je Moudrý Klobouk. Když vyvolám vaše jméno, sednete si a já ho vám dám na hlavu. A on Vás rozřadí do koleje." Odmlčel se a rozvinul svitek pergamenu. „Aileen, Terry." Malý pihovatý zrzeček, který vypadal naprosto ztraceně a já ho typoval na mudlovský původ, přicupital k židli, posadil se a profesor mu položil klobouk na hlavu. Chvilku tam seděl, než se klobouk ozval: „Havraspár!"

Klučina seskočil, podal profesorovi klobouk a utíkal k Havraspárským, kteří mocně tleskali. Viděl jsem Domi, jak mu podává přes stůl ruku.

„Darewood, Dave!", kluk se kterým jsem byl v kupé byl první student Nebelvíru a já netušil, co si mám myslet. Svatý grál bude jistě ‚přínos' do kolektivu, kde již seděl můj bratr. Uch! Cítíte tu ironii?

Pak přišla „Enrique, Marietta" do Mrzimoru a přišel „Evergreen, Cale." Viděl jsem, jak si můj bratr vsadil s Fredem, mým dalším bratrancem o to, že bude v Nebelvíru. Fred si myslel, že Havraspár. Můj dobrý sluch nezklame snad nikdy! Avšak navzdory jejich očekávání, jen co se klobouk dotkl jeho hlavy vykřikl: „Zmijozel!" a Cale Evergreen se stal prvním Zmijozelem tohoto ročníku. Pak přicházeli další a většina končila v Nebelvíru, Mrzimoru a pak Havraspáru. Do Zmijozelu dlouho nikdo nepřišel. Pak se objevilo písmeno ‚M' a se Zmijozelem se roztrhl pytel. „Malfoy, Scorpius", si sice v židli chvíli poseděl, ale nakonec ho klobouk do Zmijozelu poslal. Pak přišla „Moleová Francin" a stala se první Zmijzelskou dívkou. Její sestra Lucia šla do Havraspáru. „Nott, Rodney." Se dostal též do Zmijozelu a „Omarry, Andrew ho následoval velmi záhy. „Parkerová, Cecílie." se stala rovněž hadem a já věděl, že už neuniknu. „Potter, Albus." Vycítil jsem, jak všichni příbuzní začali natahovat krky a sledovali mně, jak si jdu sednout na ‚místo mé smrti'.

Sednul jsem si na židli a díval se, jak mi vnitřní strana klobouku přepadla přes oči.

‚Hm, no vida. Další Potter. Co s tebou?'

‚Asi bych byl rád, kdyby nic ukvapeného.'

‚Zníš dost nervózně. Ale za to rozumně. Co by jsi říkal na Havraspár?' Zamyslel jsem se. Havraspár. Dominique a její učebnice… učit se je fajn, ale Domi je fanatik. ‚Ehm, myslím, že moji odpověď máš.' Poznamenal jsem dost zneklidněně. ‚Jistě, Havraspár by pro tebe byl dobrý jen v určitých případech. Co Nebelvír? Praví hrdinové, smělí a kuráž jako samozřejmost.' Vzpomněl jsem si na Svatý grál. ‚Ano, máš pravdu. Také ne. Nu, Mrzimor ale také ne…. Už asi víš, kam to směřuje, že? Věř mi, Zmijozel bude pro tebe to pravé.' Odmlčel se. Já taky mlčel a snažil se nemyslet. ‚Výborně, ať je to tedy _ZMIJOZEL_!' Poslední slovo zakřičel na celou Velkou síň. Profesor Longbottom mi strhl klobouk z hlavy a vypadal velmi překvapeně. Ani se mu nedívám. Je to prostě překvapení. Ha.

Chvilku jim trvalo, než to vstřebali, ale nakonec začali všichni tleskat – a Zmijozel nejvíc. Jen můj bratr vypadal, že bude mít infarkt. Sednul jsem si vedle jedné sedmačky a zadíval se na leštěné talíře a příbor. Bylo mi hrozně.

A bylo mi jasné, že budu brečet. Ani nevím proč, ale cítím se zklamaně. Měl jsem jít raději do Havraspáru… Zvedl jsem oči a zadíval se na Jamese s Fredem, oba se na mně dívali, jako kdybych měl nějakou nevyléčitelnou infekci. Popotáhl jsem.

Ta sedmačka se na mně obrátila a podala mi kapesník. „Nebreč, není to konec světa, víš? Ty blbečky to přejde." Dodala, když si pak všimla Jamese a Freda. „Ono jim sklapne. Vždycky pak sklapnou."

Znovu jsem popotáhl. „Ale no tak. Jmenuješ se Albus, viď? Jak to doma říkají?"

„Ale nebo Albie." Odpověděl jsem popravdě. „Dobře. Ale, za chvíli zjistíš, že ostatní koleje jsou jen ukňouraní, problémoví hlupci, co rádi hází jejich chyby na naše hlavy. Až na Mrzimor. Ti jsou tak nějak nestranní, řekla bych." Odmlčila se. „A navíc, ber to z té lepší stránky. Tvoje krásné zelené oči by se jen třískaly s jinou kravatou, než s tou zelenou." Podíval jsem se na ní a zašklebil se. „To je ono, chlapče! Teď zjistíme, jestli budou v tomhle ročníku jen dvě dívky, nebo bude ještě pár osvícených." Usmála se a začala znovu dávat pozor na rozřazování. „Ravy, Emily" se zařadila do Mrzimoru a zbývalo už jen osm prváků. Mezi nimi i Rosie. „Stormová, Abby" a ‚Torn, Alex' se stali posledními Havraspárskými studenty spolu s Rose. A k nám se dostaly poslední dvě dívky – Zabini Sarah a Willow Madelyn. Zbytek šel do Mrzimoru a Nebelvíru. Letos bylo nejvíce prváků právě v Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru…

Následoval proslov a pak bohatá večeře. Já se bavil s tou sedmačkou a ptal se jí na učení – co se učí jako první a zajímalo mně hlavně přeměňování a formule. O těch mně ujišťovala, že jsou snad ty nejtěžší, jenže ona je dost subjektivní, protože jí děsně nejdou. A začala mi vysvětlovat procesy zkoušek, co do nich obvykle dávají a jak letos bude dělat OVCE a co chce dál dělat.

Všichni ze Zmijozelu mířili vysoko. Co jsem se tak dozvěděl, Zmijozel má rád nadání a umění myslet chladně a konstruktivně… jen jsem se bál, zda to zvládnu já sám. Nikdy mně totiž nenapadlo přemýšlet nad tím, jaký jsem. A taky jsem zjistil, že všechny řeči, které James vykládal, o tom, jak jsou Zmijozel proti Nebelvíru zaujatí, měly svůj důvod. Hlavně proto, že pár šesťáků a sedmáků posílalo hůlkou jídlo Zmijozelům do obličeje. James, i když byl druhák to občas dělal též.

Po večeři si nás všech devět vzal jeden prefekt na starost a začal nám vysvětlovat cestu do koleje, zásady a jak si zjišťovat informace o hesle a podobně.

A když jsem se dočkal postele, to největší uznání bylo: „Vážně nejsi takový, jak jsem si tě představoval." Byl jsem _doma_. A cítil jsem se _báječně_.


End file.
